The Prince And Me
by JustSomeGleekk
Summary: Rachel Berry is a girl from the small town Lima, Ohio. Finn Christopher Hudson is the prince of Denmark. She is going to college in New York, and what if she meets this guy Chris, who's an undercover prince from Denmark? Do fairytales actually come true then? -Finchel, Quinntana and Klaine pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**This is my first try at Finchel fics, so dont go to hard on me please, i don't have so much experience with writing.**

**Anyway, i wanted to write a Finchel fanfic in honour of Cory Monteith, he was really an amazing person and we will all miss him.**

**R.I.P Cory Monteith :3**

Rachel Berry, a brown haired girl from the small town Lima, Ohio, was standing in front of the big building that was going to be her school for the next few years.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes "Welcome home Rachel" she said to herself.

Many students were making their way towards the building, Rachel grabbed her pink suitcase and started to walk over there.

A latina girl was walking next to her, coldly looking forward "How i hate first days of school" the girl muttered, looking at the crowd.

Rachel looks at the girl "You hate first days of school? What else do you hate?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"None of your damn business" the girl muttered and walked into the building, her suitcase rolling behind her.

Rachel sighs and places her suitcase on the floor, looking at the papers in her hand.

"Dorm number, where are you?" she asks herself quietly and suddenly someone grabs her papers out of her hands and looks at it.

She looks up to see a guy in designer clothes "Excuse me, what are you doing with my papers?".

The guy smiled at her "Thought you needed some help, dorm number 130A" he says and hands the papers back to her.

Rachel took them and smiles a little "Thanks, seems like there actually are nice persons around here".

"No problem" the guy said and holds out his hand for her to shake "I'm Kurt Hummel".

Rachel shakes his hand "Nice to meet you Kurt, im Rachel Berry".

Kurt smiles at her "Nice to meet you to, now if you excuse me, i need to check out my dorm" he says and grabs his suitcase "See you around".

"Bye Kurt" Rachel said and watched Kurt walk away.

She grabbed her own suitcase and made her way to her own dorm.

"Oh, you again" a voice greeted her when she entered the dorm, it was the latina from earlier.

Rachel smiles at her "It's also nice to see you again, looks like we'll be sharing dorms".

The latina rolls her eyes "Unfortunately" she says and lays back down on the bed by the window.

The room was not really small, but also not really big.

It had two beds in there, one by the window and one on the other side of the room, there were also two small closets for clothes.

Rachel places her suitcase on the empty bed and looks at the other girl, she holds out her hand for her to shake "I'm Rachel Berry".

"Santana Lopez" the latina said, but she didn't shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Rachel says and sits down on her bed, looking around the room.

Santana sighed and looks at Rachel "Would it be rude if i didnt said the same thing back?".

"Really rude" Rachel says looking at her.

"Alright then, nice to meet you to" Santana said, rolling her eyes.

Rachel smiles at her.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

_**Great, i'm sharing dorms with a girl who doesn't even meaned it that it was nice to meet me.**_

_**Can this start even better?**_

That night Rachel was starting with her new job at a small bar close to the university.

She had to make some money while she was in college.

A tall guy walked up to the bar "Can i have three beers please?" he asked with a kind smile.

Rachel smiled at the guy, he was handsome, that was sure.

"Ofcourse" Rachel said and got three beers for him and set it down on the counter.

The guy placed money on the counter and smiled at her "You go to school here?" he asks, placing his elbows on the counter and looks at the namecard that was on her t-shirt "Rachel? Nice name".

"I go to school here, NYU" Rachel said to the guy "And that's me".

The guy smiled at her "Well, see you around sometime".

He then walked away with the beers in his hands.

**FINCHELFINCHEL**

Two days later when classes started, Rachel found herself sitting in her Chemistry class.

It was already full of students when two guys walked in, one of them was the guy she met at the bar two days ago.

The teacher, Mr Adams, walked up to the two of them "Are you both in this class?".

"I'm not, but i'm gonna sit in the back if that's okay" the other guy said.

The guy Rachel met earlier, looked at him "Blaine, it's okay, you can go".

"I'll just wait outside" the guy who's name was Blaine, said and left the class.

Mr Adams was looking at the paper the guy handed him earlier "Alright, take a seat Mr Hudson".

The guy walked over to an empty seat next to Rachel and looks at the front of the class.

Rachel looked at him and then to the front of the class as well.

Mr Adams clapped in his hands "Alright! I'm Mr Adams and i'll be your Chemistry teacher this year, now if you look at the person next to you, that will be your partner for the rest of the year".

The guy looked to his side and smiled at Rachel "I guess that sometime turned out to be sooner".

Rachel looked at him "Yeah, looks like we're partners".

The guy hold out his hand "Chris".

Rachel shook his hand "Nice to meet you Chris" she says with a smile.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

**_Yeah nice_ _to meet you._**

**_Why is he my partner?_**

**_He screwed up everything at our first assignment._**

**_My year really starts good here.._**

Rachel walked after Chris , and Blaine when class ended.

"Hey wait up!" she called after them.

The two guys turned around and Chris raised an eyebrow "Uhm, hey Rachel?".

Rachel stood in front of him "If you want to keep me as your partner, then you really have to put more effort into our assignments, because there are persons who actually want to pass this class with good grades" she says before she walked away.

Chris sighed and turned around, then walked away with Blaine.

**Reviews are highly appreciated :3**

**For the readers who maybe be confused about who's Chris, he's actually Finn haha**

**Next chapters will be longer.**

**Tell me whatcha think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

**I want to say thank you for your reviews :3**

**I really like it when people give me their opinion on the story, so i know if you like it or not.**

**Anyways, here's another chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

"Are you sure that lying about who i am is going to work?" **Chris** asked when him and Blaine entered their dorm after another day at school.

Blaine sighed "I actually don't know Finn, your parents told me it would be the best if you want to study without any pressure of the paparazzi around here".

Finn sat down on his bed, and looked at Blaine "I know" he said sighing.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Blaine walked over to the phone which was laying on Blaine's nightstand.

He picked up and looked at the caller ID "You might want to take this, it's your parents".

He handed the phone to Finn and Finn brought it up to his ear.

_**"Hello?".**_

_**"Finn Christopher Hudson, is that you?".**_

Finn sighed when he heard Carole Hudson, his mother.

_**"Yes mother, it's me".**_

_**"Alright, i wanted to ask how's it going there".**_

_**"Everything is okay here mother, no need to worry".**_

_**"Alright honey, i hope you will have a wonderful time there, can you give the phone to Blaine for a second please?".**_

Finn looked at Blaine _**"Yes i can mother, here he comes"** _he says and quickly hands it to Blaine, who was giving him a look that said "What does she want?".

Finn shrugged and Blaine brought the phone to his ear _**"Hello Your Excellency, you are speaking with Blaine".**_

_**"Blaine, thank goodness, i need to tell you something".**_

Blaine gave Finn a look that said "I'll be right back" and walked to the empty hallway.

_**"Yes?".**_

_**"You need to keep a good eye on Finn, i think the paparazzi are on to something".**_

Blaine sighed _**"I will, don't worry about that".**_

_**"Thank you Blaine, goodbye for now".**_

_**"Goodbye"** _Blaine said and Carole hang up the phone.

**..-Glee-..**

"Thanks for actually doing a lot better in class this time" Rachel said when she walked out of Chemistry class with Finn.

Finn smiled at her "Yeah, i have to do something to keep my grades up, i'm sure we'll pass this class, since i have such an awesome partner as you".

Rachel smiled back "That's really nice of you to say Chris, you're a nice partner to".

They walked outside and sat down on a bench.

"So "partner", we haven't really had time to get to know each other, so tell me about yourself" Rachel said with a smile.

Finn swallowed, knowing this question would come up sometime.

"Uhm, i lived in California, have a big family, i have a little sister, and i love to sing, write and other stuff" Finn said "And now i'm here with my best friend Blaine, who follows online classes, he hates to be in real classes".

Rachel smiled again "That's nice, well i come from Lima, Ohio, i have two dads, and i love to sing, it's my passion, and it's my dream to do something with that later".

Finn nodded "That's cool".

"Yeah.." Rachel said, looking around not knowing what to say anymore.

Finn sighed and stands up "Well, i'll see you around partner" he says, glancing over at the main entrance of the school, were Blaine was waiting for him.

"Bye" Rachel said, looking in the direction he was looking at and then looked back at him.

Finn gave her a small smile before walking over to Blaine.

**..-Glee-..**

Rachel entered the dorm she was sharing with Santana.

The latina was sitting on her bed talking to a blonde, which probably would be her friend.

"Hey Rachel" Santana greeted, the other girl moved her head when Santana greeted the girl.

"Who's Rachel?" she asked with a confused look.

Rachel sits down on her bed, looking at the two girls "Hey Santana, who's this?".

Santana smiled a little "Britt, this is Rachel, my dormmate, Rachel, this is Brittany, my girlfriend".

The other girl looked at Rachel "Hi Rachel, i'm Brittany".

"Nice to meet you Brittany" Rachel said, knowing Santana was a full proud lesbian, she only didn't know she had a girlfriend.

Brittany smiled at her, and Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder "How's it going Rachel?".

"I'm doing okay, my partner in Chemistry class finally realized that he needs to his best so we can actually pass this class this year" Rachel says.

"That's great, who's the guy actually?" Santana asked and wiggled her eyebrows "Do you like him?".

Rachel sighs "Chris, and he's just a friend".

Brittany looked confused between the two of them "Who's Chris? Is it a unicorn? I like unicorns".

Santana looked at her girlfriend "No, Chris is a guy Britt" she said and looked at Rachel "So Chris it is.. Are you sure you don't really have an eye for him?".

Rachel throwed her hairbrush who was laying on her bed in Santana and Brittany's direction when Santana said that "No, absolutely not".

The hairbrush fell on the ground before it reached Santana and Brittany.

Santana grinned "Yeah right, come on Britt, i'll walk you to your dorm".

The two girls shared a loving kiss before walking out of the room, leaving Rachel behind.

Rachel sighed and fell down on her bed.

**..-Glee-..**

Finn was walking down the hall with Blaine when they spotted a guy for their dorm door.

The guy was looking at a paper, a suitcase stood on the floor next to him.

Blaine and Finn shared a confused look before walking over to him.

"Hey, can we help you? You're in front of our dorm" Finn said.

The guy looked up, eyening the two guys, he kind of looked a little dangerous with his haircut and look.

He ran a hand trough his mohawk and looked at the door "Our dorm? I think i'm your new dorm mate then".

"That explained the three beds" Blaine whispered to Finn and Finn looked at the guy.

He forced a smile "Welcome to the school then, i'm Chris and this is Blaine".

"Noah Puckerman" the guy said and shook hands with both of the guys.

Blaine opened the door of the dorm and walked in.

"Come on in" Finn said to Noah and walked in behind Blaine.

Noah followed behind them.

**Oehh, Brittany and Noah introduced.**

**What will they be up to? **

**Next chapters will be longer, i promise, i'm just getting into it.**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Until next time!**


End file.
